Waiting out the bad weather
by Iloveanimex
Summary: The weather turns bad midway through a shift, leaving the office cold and with no power. Lin was picking up Madoka from the airport at the time, and so Mai and Naru are in the office alone, with nothing but each other to keep them company. How will these two consenting young adults keep themselves busy?


**Just a quick one shot. Want to know what would happen if Mai and Naru were stuck in the office during a storm? Nothing to do but sort out their problems and junk? This is what should happen!**

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Mai tea" Naru ordered, his voice laced with the inpatients of a man starved from tea. Mai had shown up late again, this time by at least an hour, and his nerves were running wild with withdrawal.

"Yes, Naru!" Mai called, not having had a second to put down her bag yet. Naru knew she was going to be late, since Mai had called in advance to explain that she was working on a school project with a friend, Shiro. Shiro had gone to Mai's home, and the two had been together all day studying.

Mai hung up her umbrella, which was dripping wet, and made her way straight to the kitchen, placing her bag and coat on her desk on the way. Mai was about to ask if Lin wanted a cup of tea also, but then remembered the man had driven to the airport in order to pick up Madoka. Mai had a feeling the two were dating. They just seemed to interact differently when they did with anyone else. Lin didn't seem the most open and obviously affectionate, not to mention how he seems to hate public displays of affection, so it was possible the man just hadn't felt the need to update anyone on his relationship status.

The tea whistled and Mai pulled herself from her strange train of thought. Though she hoped they were dating, they would make such a good couple.

"Teas ready" Mai announced in lieu of knocking, pushing the door open, much to Naru's irritation. She placed the tea on the desk in front of him and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Just because I granted you permission to be late, doesn't mean I will be happy for you to stand and stare at me instead of doing your job" Naru shot, bringing the teacup to his lips. It smelt good.

"You jerk face!" Mai snapped. He would normally give her a condescending smirk after she yelled at him. She would look out for the glint of mischief in his eyes, and that superior body language to know when he was baiting her. This time he looked away. Mai pouted, not that he saw, and walked out. What was that about? She hadn't been too harsh when she insulted him, had she?

Maybe she should apologize. Though she was sure it couldn't have been her because she always called him that, she just didn't know what else would have put him in a sour mood. If she made more tea in a bit, then he would be completely over his withdrawal symptoms and should be in a better mood.

After ten minutes of typing and translating case reports, Mai went to the kitchen, unprompted, and made more tea. Some for herself this time too, since her slightly damp shirt had made her a little chilly.

What would she do if it wasn't the insult or the lack of tea to maintain him, that had put him in a foul mood? What if he had a fight with someone? What if he was having girl troubles? Mai didn't want to pry, but she didn't know what had upset him and it worried her. He almost always argued with her. Like an old married couple, as Yasu had phrased it. That was a little embarrassing.

Maybe Mai was over thinking this. Maybe he was just a little tired or something? Afterall, he didn't have to be himself all the time.

Hoping the pink had subsided from her cheeks, Mai knocked on Naru's office.

"Yes, Mai?" He called, sighing audibly.

"I got you some tea" Mai smiled, trying to get him to look at her. She placed the tea in front of him. "Are you ok?"

"Fine"

"Was it something I said?" Mai pushed, taking a sip of her own tea. She knew she was risking making it worse.

"No"

"You wanna talk about it?" Mai offered, not brave enough to keep pushing it.

"No-" Naru sighed, just as the power cut off. Mai walked to the window, suddenly aware of how loud the wind was. As she thought, the weather had taken a turn for the worst. Naru's phone buzzed, and it was a message from Lin. He and Madoka were trapped in the airport because of the storm turned hurricane. "Damn it"

"Are we stuck here?" Mai asked, opening the curtain wide enough for Naru to see. Umbrellas were flying, as well as the chairs and tables from the cafe pushing across the ground. A man was braving the storm but was walking in place. He took cover in his car, but as he attempted to drive, his car was driving wildly due to the weather.

"Just until the weather calms down" Naru assured, rubbing his temples. Lighting struck and Mai whimpered. She covered her ears and when Naru faced her, she smiled sheepishly. "You are a ghost hunter who is scared of lightning?"

"I'm not scared of lightning, it just caught me by surprise!" Mai defended, just as more lightning struck. Mai let out a small scream, before realizing herself.

"Sure you're not scared" Naru sighed, grabbing a blanket from a closet near the bookcase. He handed it to her, leading her to the sofa. "You can stay in here" Naru then proceeded to get all the other emergency supplies from the closet. He pulled out a USB desk light, two high tech power banks, and placed them on the desk. He handed Mai a book, turned on the desk light, and pulled out his laptop.

"Wow, you are super prepared for things like this" Mai went to tease, but her voice came out more awestruck.

"As a ghost hunter, I keep all these things on me" Naru reasoned. "Ghosts normally cause power problems, so its good to have a backup"

"But won't ghosts normally affect everything, even if it is powered by batteries" Mai tilted her head slightly. "Like my flashlight would go out with the lights in a room"

"Electronics sometimes keep malfunctioning even after an attack, so its good to have a back up" Naru explained. "Also there is a chance we would need to stay outside for a bit, so it would be better to be prepared"

"So like the haunted mansion?" Mai asked, remembering when they were chased out the house after saving Masako

"My main influence" Naru admitted. Mai shrugged and started the book Naru had given her. It was one of his. So self-important. Naru began typing.

Half an hour later, Naru sighed. "I want tea"

"How are you gonna get tea?" Mai laughed. "Surely you are gonna have to go without your precious-"

Naru stood, walked back to the cabinet and pulled out a portable cooker and a small gas canister. "You were saying?"

"I will just get the tea kettle and supplies" Mai laughed dejectedly. She was kinda happy she picked Naru to be trapped with. As she left the blanket, she realized how cold the room was. Naru wasn't wearing a coat or a jumper. Mai got all the tea supplies, and on her way back to the office, she grabbed Naru's coat. She handed it to him, before setting the tea things on the desk next to the stove. Naru had set it up. Mai placed the tea kettle full of water on the stove and Naru lit it.

"Shut the door" Naru ordered, his voice less harsh then it was earlier. Mai did as she was told, before making the tea preparations.

"Ne, Naru" Mai started. "Why were you upset earlier?"

"Perhaps I just didn't have tea in time" Naru suggested, but opted to change the subject. "How is your project going?"

"Was going great until I worked out my project partner is a complete moron" Mai muttered, crossing her arms. "I couldn't wait for him to leave"

Naru's mood softened. "I know what that's like"

"Hey!" Mai pouted, crossing her arms. The tea kettle whistled, and Mai made the tea. "I'm not that stupid"

"While most people are considered stupid compared to me, I was not referring to you" Naru's lip twitched.

"Oh" Mai blushed a little. "Then who did you mean?"

Naru paused for a long moment. Mai thought he might not answer her.

"My idiot brother" Naru admitted. "He's a moron who needs to move on"

"That's not very nice" Mai frowned, handing Naru his tea. "You love your brother, and he's a good friend of mine"

"I may love him, and I know you do too" Que twisting in the pit of Naru's stomach. "But he still needs to move on"

"Naru his soul is fine for now, you can feel that can't you?" Mai assured. "I'm more worried about you"

"Why?"

"Because you were acting strangely earlier" Mai bit her lip. It was getting cold again, and Mai was sure Naru's coat was not keeping him warm. Mai went to check the supply closet and pulled out another blanket. She pushed it into Naru's arms. He took it, and Mai retook her seat. She quickly covered herself again. "It's not strange for someone to worry about you"

"Is strange for someone to worry more about me then my brother" Naru muttered.

"Maybe its because you are independent and responsible?" Mai wondered.

"Its because everyone loves my brother" Naru corrected.

"What, and no one loves you?" Mai frowned, not willing to say she loved him. She would die of embarrassment. "Do you really think that?"

"My family loves me" Naru countered. "People think they are in love with me"

"Because of your off-putting personality?" Mai teased. "It's not that hard to love you Naru"

"So you love me?" Naru smirked, raising his brow. He expected Mai to laugh it off.

"Ahh! I didn't mean me exactly!" Mai panicked. "I love you like I love Gene or Yasu!"

"Aren't you in love with Gene?"

"No!" Mai defended. "I never said I was!"

There was a long silence, as Mai's sort of, but not really, confession lies in the air. Naru's laptop died. "You didn't say it, but-"

"I just never corrected you!" Mai was so flustered, she said it without thinking.

"What?"

"Let's pretend that didn't happen" Mai requested weakly. Naru's jaw was slack. No way was he just going to let this stand.

"Corrected me how?" Naru pressed, needing to be sure.

"It doesn't matter!" Mai bit out. "I'm over it Naru, it was just a little crush and you didn't feel the same, that's why you came up with that 'it must be Gene' crap in the first place right?"

"It wasn't me trying to divert you" Naru admitted, voice suddenly breathy like he had just been punched. "And it wasn't a little crush, you said you loved me. And I... dismissed you..."

"You did" Mai agreed. "It's fine, I don't want you to hold this against me, or for us to be awkward about it" She hid her head in her book, though she didn't read it.

"I'm sorry" Naru found himself saying. "I should have been more honest"

"It's fine, I get it" Mai insisted, her voice cutting.

"So I will be honest now" Naru ignored her. Mai nearly broke down in tears.

"I do not need to hear what you made perfectly clear" Mai stood, the tears threatening to spill, but she did her best not to let Naru see them. She turned and tried to flee, desperate to escape this awful situation. Naru caught her by her hand, and Mai didn't turn to face him. She tried shaking him off, her fight weak.

Naru didn't falter. "I owe you this much" He pulled Mai towards him, his free hand on her shoulder. "I think you're amazing"

"Huh?" Mai held her breathe.

"I respect you immensely, and I undoubtedly care for you deeply" Naru continued. "I think you are intelligent and beautiful and talented"

"Huh?" Mai's head reeled. "But?" she pressed.

"But I am still very confused" Naru could feel his heart racing. "I've never felt like this about anyone"

"What does that mean?" Mai looked up at him, needing more to see the emotions in his eyes than to hide the embarrassment and tears on her face.

Naru could see so much vulnerability, and it pushed him over the edge. He held her cheek, leaning it slowly, giving Mai all the time in the world to lean away. She didn't. She was drawn towards him too. Their lips touched for the briefest of kisses.

It was like an addictive moment of bliss. It was confusing and unexplainable. Mai felt butterflies, and she could taste the tea on Naru's soft lips. It felt kind of like she was dreaming. Strangely vivid.

"Is this ok?" Naru asked. He was asking if it was ok to kiss her. Meaning kiss her again. Mai nodded meekly. Naru didn't need to ask twice. His lips found hers again, letting the kiss linger.

He pulled her to the sofa, making her sit on his lap. He tangled a hand in her hair, the other around her waist, keeping her pressed against him. Mai found herself awkwardly needing somewhere to put her arms, and quickly settled them around his neck and shoulders. It started as just butterfly kisses. Quick pecks, starting to hold them longer. Mai found herself tilting her head, as their lips parted and they deepened the kiss.

They covered themselves with the blanket, and they waited out the storm in each other's arms.

Lin found them the next morning, cuddling on the sofa. He took pictures to send to Luella. He sent one to Madoka too and knew she would soon regret opting to sleep in instead of joining him.

* * *

 **Hey, I hope you liked it. A bit rushed, but I hadn't posted anything in a while... I have been very stressed recently with deadlines, and my personal life. Please leave a review, you have no idea how happy they make me. It only takes a second, and it always makes me smile. I read every review without fail, I go back an check on old stories when they get reviews, so don't ever think it doesn't matter. It does wonders for peoples self-esteem and makes them want to write more. So please review, if you want me to update to anything, tell me which one, and I hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
